


Cut & Run - an Isabela Fanmix

by anthologyofwhat (lea_hazel)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Loss of Trust, Multi, Self-Hatred, Transcribed, YouTube Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/anthologyofwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten songs on the theme of, if you don't like what's going on around you, it's time to cut your losses and leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut & Run - an Isabela Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> This fits best in the gap between acts 2 & 3, but could also be taken as Isabela's general life philosophy up to that point.
> 
> It was created in part as a companion piece to [Albatross](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1033848), an Isabela/fHawke story.

  1. **Misirlou** \- Dick Dale
  2. **Wicked Ways** \- Garbage
  3. **Maneater** \- Nelly Furtado
  4. **Uchtak Baby** \- Beri Sakharof
  5. **Blame It on the Girls** \- Mika
  6. **Freak Like Me** \- Sugababes
  7. **Hedonism** \- Skunk Anansie
  8. **Sober** \- Pink
  9. **You Know I’m No Good** \- Amy Winehouse
  10. **The One I Love** \- REM



[YouTube playlist](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIU0RMV_II8&list=PLYJAI0xhaY79MD_K_N1WgKBFbHqkDXoVD)


End file.
